


Trouble With Words

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: The Dadceit Chronicles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit AU, Gen, dad!deceit, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Logan Really does love his family. It's just that sometimes they can be a little much.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Platonic Loceit - Relationship, familial loceit
Series: The Dadceit Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540684
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Trouble With Words

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of vented through Logan a lot in this. A lot of his actions and feelings are based on my own when I was younger, and what I wish had been done to help me in hindsight.

Logan loved his family. He really did! He had no clue where he’d be without them, they were amazing, objectively speaking.

But sometimes… sometimes they were a bit much. Sometimes, Patton was just a little too overbearing and doting of a father. Sometimes, the younger twins were just too rambunctious and far too _loud_. Sometimes, Virgil… well, Virgil was a baby. He didn’t really do much, especially not to annoy Logan. But because he was a baby, Virgil didn’t make for a great conversation partner. So Virgil needs to hurry up and get bigger! For Logan’s sake!

Logan sighed. He’d retreated to his room, since everyone else was just being too much and Papa had gone out to get groceries, so he couldn’t talk to Papa right now. He hugged his blanket around his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a slow breath. He really wished his papa was home right now.

Logan stayed in that position for twenty-two more minutes, rubbing his thumbs over the soft blanket, before he heard a knock on his door.

“You may enter.” Logan all but whispered.

The door opened the smallest bit. Dee peeked in.

Logan’s lips quirked up in what Dee had come to learn was a smile.

“Papa.” He greeted, a small hum to his voice showing that he was quite pleased Dee was home.

Dee returned his smile. “Hey there, Smartie. Can I come in?” He asked softly,

“Yes.” Logan nodded, relaxing now that he knew Papa was home and he had someone to talk to.

Dee smiled and entered Logan’s room.

“What’s going on? You’ve got your blanket.” Dee asked. The Blanket was a sign that Logan was overwhelmed. He would wrap himself up in it as tight as he could and curl into himself. Sometimes he would hum to block out everything else, but that was rare. Today he was just wrapped in the blanket, looking slightly more stressed than a fifth grader should.

Logan hummed apprehensively, not meeting Dee’s eyes.

“Are there not words for it?” Dee asked, and Logan shrugged. He huffed, frustrated with how he couldn’t articulate to Papa how he felt.

“I feel… off?” Logan said, though it sounded more like he was questioning himself than anything else.

Dee nodded. “Okay, how do you feel off? Do you need hugs, or do you need a feeling explained, or is it something else?”

Logan scrunched up his face. “It’s a different off.” He decided.

“Ah.” Dee replied. These ‘different offs’ were a little harder for him to help Logan navigate, but he’d try his best.

“Do you know when the off feeling started?” Dee asked next.

Logan hummed in thought. “I guess… on the bus. It was too much, and then I got home and Dad and Roman and Remus were too much, and the homework and lights and other sounds were too much, and I just-”

Logan squeezed his eyes shut. Angry tears slipped through his lashes.

“It feels like there is a wall in my brain, and sometimes things can’t get past it.” Logan shakily explained.

“Sometimes the wall blocks words. Sometimes the wall blocks thinking. And sometimes the wall makes it really hard to be with other people.” Logan continued.

Dee nodded. “Does the wall make talking to me right now hard?” He asked. He wanted to help his son more than anything, but he knew he needed to respect his boundaries in order for that to happen.

Logan shook his head, leaning into Dee’s side. It wasn't quite a hug, but Logan didn’t really do hugs. Logan liked to just sit with people.

Dee gave a soft smile. “Do you need me to do anything to help?” He asked.

“Talk at me?” Logan asked hopefully.

Dee’s smile grew ever so slightly. When Logan wanted noise but didn’t want to listen, he would ask Dee to ‘talk at him.’ Dee could talk about whatever, the weather, someone really annoying at the store, a story he made up… anything, really. The only condition was he couldn’t expect Logan to listen. Logan would let the soothing voice of his Papa wash over him and calm his mind down. They would hold hands, and Logan would squeeze Dee’s hand when he didn’t need to be talked at anymore. It was a good arrangement.

So Dee began to talk. He talked about a particularly rude customer that he had the misfortune of running into today. He talked about the traffic jam from last week. He talked about the book he was reading, his favorite dinner, and the antics of the twins.

After both far too long and not long enough, Logan squeezed Dee’s hand. Dee looked down at Logan and raised an eyebrow, checking to make sure he was ready.

Logan slowly pulled away from Dee’s side. “Thank you, Papa, I believe I am adequate now.”

Dee placed a small kiss atop Logan’s hair. “You’re very welcome, Logan. Now, would you like to come down to dinner with me? I think it’s almost ready.”

Logan offered his small quirk of a smile and nodded. “Yes please.” He said, leaning against Dee again.

Dee smiled as he followed Logan out the door. Yes, he loved all his kids. But Logan? He could tell that kid would be something special.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of feedback, frens.


End file.
